Leon's Missing Flame
by CroMoX
Summary: Takes place roughly one year after the anime (so spoilers). Leon has gone to Ema's Hometown under orders from Garm to eliminate a new Horror, however he runs into a previous flame, he has had trouble forgetting. One-Shot


**This takes place roughly a year after the events of Garo: Honoo no Kokuin, in Ema's Hometown. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review.**

"Are you going?"

"I wonder why?" Ema replies back to León, "I suddenly feel homesick. It's not like I had any good memories there, but maybe I just want a place to rest."

León's mind suddenly goes blank as he imagines his life without her after spending so much time together. His mind regains focus, mid sentence of Zaruba.

".. Will you return?"

"Hey! Who would say that?" León says snapping back at his sly Madou Ring.

"Become a good man, León"

Ema turns away from León, and begins to fade in the distance leaving León to ponder his thoughts alone. He shakes the thoughts away and begins to raise his hand out to her, yelling

"Ema! Wait!"

León eyes flash open, and his eyes begin to wander over the city. Just a dream. The night makes the town beautiful with it's lights causing the wood to create a nice shimmer of light. The wind rolls over León as he awaits on the roof for his signal from his prey, a Horror. This one is considered dangerous which is why he has come this far away from home, since Garm only trusted him for this job. León begins to recall the dream he was having a minute ago, and starts to imagine Ema next to him thinking, 'so this is where she got under my skin'. He backs away from the thought when his signal gets revealed to him, and explosion to the right of him about a hundred meters away. León heads to action leaping from rooftop to rooftop searching for the Horror. Screams echo from below León's location, as he drops down to the pavement. León carefully moves further down the alley until he stumbles upon his target. Humanoid in appearance with scars all over it's body, two swords each going through either palm, instead of a head, an axe head takes its place, and the mouth has been relocated to it's stomach. It lashes around turning its attention to León, and begins charging towards him bringing its blades out in front of it. León reacts with swift precision avoiding its blade, then forcing his foot onto his arm propelling himself upwards and over the Horror, landing behind it. León lowers his blade to the ground then spins it around, carving a crescent behind him, slicing the back of its heel. The Horror shouts in pain swinging it's blade frantically trying to connect skin with the blades, however it is to slow making easy work for León dodging through his attacks. León raises his hand in the air, carving a circle trying to summon Garo. The Horror begins to rampage, and as the armor is about to apply itself to León's body, it pierces him through the stomach. León begins to get lifted in the air, by the Horror. León grabs a hold of the blade he is impaled on, and pushes himself off of it, then uses his feet to propel himself onto a nearby building landing on his knees. He moves his hand down to his waist, grasping it,

"Fucking monster playing dirty", he snarls at the Horror.

He rises back up onto both feet, and repeats the summoning of Garo. The armor falls down from the portal, connecting with his body. León looks down below him to where the Horror stands awaiting his next move. León brings the blade up the his arm, sliding it down his armour, sharpening it for the creatures final blow. Building up power in his legs, León brings his body in then releases the tension from his lower body, pushing himself forward with extreme speed, slicing the Horror in two. Dark mist disperses, then begins to fill the air as the Horror dissipates, leaving the wounded Makai Knight by himself again. The sound of footsteps from behind begin to fill the air, as a familiar voice begins to echo through the alley,

"You've gotten rusty, boy".

He turns around seeing the sight of someone dear to him, Ema.

"You really know how to make some noise, how is anyone meant to get any sleep?" she shrugs, while yawning.

"It wouldn't have killed you to help" León snaps back at her

"But then I wouldn't have been able to spectate that fight"

Blood begins to seep through his clothes. In an effort to stop the bleeding, León brings his hand down applying as much pressure as possible. Ema moves over to him, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder for support.

"You Makai Knights are stubborn"

They begin to slowly hobble off to a nearby Inn, in search of a place to bandage up his wounds.

Small yelps of pain fill the room, as Ema wraps the bandage around his wound. A dim light from the candle emanates through the room, occasionally flickers making it uncomfortable for Ema to bandage the wound properly. León squirms as she accidentally places her finger on the wound,

"Stop that. You're making this harder than it should be" she barks at him

"Well if you stopped jabbing it, it would be all fine."

"Blame the lighting I can't see shit"

A few minutes later León is all bandaged up, and they are left in the silence of the room. Ema hops up from the bed and begins to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" León asks

"For a drink. Do you want to come?"

"Eh, I guess"

"That's the spirit, León" Ema's lifts her arm up giving him a thumbs up.

León sighs, and slowly gets up from the bed, and follows her downstairs to the bar.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!"

The chant fills the bar as all of the people encore on Ema as she sculls a full pint of her drink. Ema removes the cup from her lips, and raises the jug in the air. The crowd roars, vibrating all the furniture in the Bar. Ema orders another two drinks, and looks over at León sitting in the corner by himself avoiding her gaze. She picks up the two drinks and brings it over for León, placing it down in front of him, then sitting beside him. León stares at the drink in disbelief thinking 'I'm not drinking that', as she wraps her arm around his shoulder, turning her body for a better view of Leon.

"You know you could at least look more interested" her alcohol infested breathe wafts into his nose getting the full stench.

"You reek of alcohol… again"

"Well if you joined in you wouldn't be complaining, and from memory last time I was drinking with you it didn't end to badly for you".

León starts to remember back to the time he helped her out in this exact tavern, looking after her, and eventually resulting in his first ever experience with a woman. Ema butts into his memory asking him,

"Do you remember?"

"Yeah"

"You seemed to have a pretty good time, even though you couldn't see much since I was mostly bandaged" she teases, running her hand through his hair.

Silence ensues between them, however it is not long lasting when Ema breaks the silence,

"León" she says, her voice sounding more seductive than usual

León turns his head, and starts to see Ema moving her head closer towards him eyes closed, only inches away from his. Ema stops moving as she feels the warmth of León on her lips, however his lips seem more rough than she remembered. She opens her eyes to León's hand stopping her from proceeding any further with her actions.

"I can't do this again" León rises up from the chair, swiftly walking over to the door, exiting the inn, leaving Ema behind.

On top of the Inn roof León is sitting down with his eyes closed, taking in all the sounds, and the bliss breeze that brushes past him. He opens his eyes looking over the town, once again basking in it's beauty. His peace is broken by a voice from behind him, the same one as before.

"You know I always found it weird that Makai Knights always scout on top of roofs, I mean doesn't look suspicious at all" she chuckles

Ema drops her body down, sitting beside León, who is still ignoring her presence. His attention however quickly draws its way back to Ema when she asks,

"What's wrong? Last time you didn't even question it"

There is a brief pause between them, as León works up the courage to tell her the truth,

"I didn't want to recreate what happened a year ago this time, where there was no commitment after. It would just be meaningless."

Ema's blood begins to boil at the thought of him being sad over something like that.

"Well, you didn't exactly do anything about it, even when I made it clear"

"Huh?" León becomes puzzled by her response.

"The Horror that you killed, I could have done it, but I got Garm to get in contact with you, so we could meet again, yet you've shown no initiative".

León eyes widen as he realises he hasn't even tried to ask her if she wanted to get involved in anything serious.

"Well."

"Save it, I'm going back to the bar, if you want to join me you can" signalling him with her hand to follow her.

León gets up from the roof, and drops down with Ema, then walks into the Inn.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!"

Once more chants fill the bar from all the fellow members cheering on Ema, however this time she is joined by León. The two raise their jugs in unison as the bar erupts in a glorious cheer. Ema grabs a hold of León's hand, and pulls him back towards a table, sitting back down next to each other once again.

"You can hold your liquor, boy" she says teasing him.

"Yeah personally I'm pretty surprised as well", he says while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad you came, I've missed you"

"I've missed you so much as well. I keep having constant dreams of the last time we met, expecting it to be the last", León says while fondling his glass.

"You've gotten soft, and stupid", Ema nudges the side of his shoulder with hers.

Silence starts to sit between them, with only the background chatter of the others. León turns to face Ema who has been staring at him the whole time. She looks so beautiful in this lighting, no, all the time. León slides the back of his hand gently on her delicate face, brushing hair away from it, bringing his hand to a stop when his fingers are just behind her neck. He pulls her towards him, kissing her passionately. León and Ema release their grip on each other's mouth, as he grabs a hold of Ema's waist and pulls her onto of his lap. León pulls her back into another kiss, this time biting on the bottom of her lip, then slowly moving his mouth down her face to her neck, leaving small love bites on her small distance apart from each other.

"L-León, w-we should take this somewhere where it isn't public" Ema says completely flustered by their public display.

León turns around noticing the bartender whom was looking at them cynically.

"You're probably right, Ema".

León lifts her up off him, and they both stand up. Holding hands they head up the stairs towards the room León rented for the night.

León closes the door behind them and turns around to be instantly pressed against the wall by Ema, kissing him on the lips. León's hands trails down her waist to her thighs as he lifts her up, and starts walking over to the bed, placing her down first gently, then lowering himself on top of her. León pushes a strand of hair away from her face, as they pause and look at each other,

"Ema"

"Yes?"

"Will this have meaning?" León asks

She wraps her hands around the back of his neck pulling him in kissing him again, then releasing. León gazes into her eyes as she replies,

"If you continue to give it meaning".

León and Ema exchange a smile with each other, as he draws her body closer into his, kissing each other once more.

 **A/NOTES: I hope you enjoyed my first Fanfic. I'm sorry if it feels like I was going to go into smut, but I didn't really want to do that, but still wanted their to be passion between them. Anyway thanks for reading, and reviews would be much appreciated.**


End file.
